In conventional embedded permanent magnet rotary electric machines, torque reduction has been prevented by forming respective magnetic poles by a plurality of permanent magnets that are divided by segments of a rotor core, to ensure strength against centrifugal forces, and enable high-speed rotation, and also by forming each of the permanent magnets such that a distance between an outer circumferential side of the permanent magnets and an outer circumference of the rotor core increases gradually toward the segment from a circumferentially central portion, to reduce the amount of magnetic flux of the permanent magnets that leak through the segment (see Patent Literature 1, for example).
In other conventional permanent magnet rotary electric machines, togging torque has been reduced by making a circumferential arrangement of a plurality of permanent magnets that form respective magnetic poles into a Halbach array in which directions of magnetization are directions that converge on pole centers, or are directions which are spread out in a radial pattern (see Patent Literature 2, for example).